


All in the Families, Take 2

by raptor4d4



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Brainwashing, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Hypnotism, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pictures, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: A sequel to "All in the Families".Warren Graham designed a special hypnosis audio hypnosis program that would make any who heard it fall hopelessly in lust with anyone else present.  Warren intended to use it on him and Max.  But by a strange series of events, the Caulfield and Madsen families were all exposed to it instead.  Weeks have passed since then and the families have happily settled into their new lives of sex and debauchery.  But they must keep it a secret!  Though they see now problems with their current relationships, they know society will not approve.Sadly for them, people working in the shadows have something else in mind for them...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All in the Families](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242910) by [raptor4d4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4). 



[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

** All in the Families, Take Two – Chapter 1 **

“Hrmph.” 

David grunted as he typed away at his laptop in his office at Blackwell Academy. This job had its good days and its bad days. Today was a bad day. He was struggling to figure out why a number of Blackwell students suddenly went missing. They all left notes behind offering various explanations for their disappearances but something seemed off to David. He needed to understand why…

“Hrrmmmm…” A soft moan echoed through the office. And it wasn’t from David. 

“Quiet,” David grumbled. He typed up some more notes about his investigation, including the names of the missing students. 

_Kate Marsh_

_Dana Ward_

_Juliet Watson_

_Victoria Chase_

_Warren Graham_

“Hrrmm! Mmmm!”

“I said quiet!” David growled before turning back to his notes. What could make all these students disappear at once? There had to be a connection. Something had to make them all—

“MMMMM! MMMMMMMM!!”

David growled loudly and turned to the source of the noise, furious at the interruption. 

“You’re on punishment right now! And you know what _that_ means! No sex for YOU!”

He pointed at the target of his statement. Standing next to his desk was Max Caulfield. She was naked save for a few articles on her body. She was blindfolded and had a ball gag in her mouth. Her hands were tied behind her back and she stood with her legs spread just a bit. Sticking out of her pussy was a dildo vibrating at full power. 

Max had been standing there for a full hour, barely moving except for the occasional tremble as the vibrator steadily drove her to the brink of sexual madness. She was horny! So damn horny! She needed a cock inside her or a pussy to lick! Something to help slake her lust! She needed it bad and she hoped that maybe if she moaned enough David would give in and fuck her. 

It had been three weeks since Max’s parents came to visit. Three weeks since they became the unwitting victims of a special hypnosis program created by Warren. Though none of them were aware of it. Warren embedded a special subliminal hypnosis program into an mp3 file. He hoped to use it to finally get Max to fall for him. But by a strange series of events, the mp3 player fell into David’s hands and it was played while the Caulfield and Madsen families sat down for a nice meal. Now because of the hypnosis these two families were extremely close. In the biblical sense. All they wanted to do when they were together was have constant sex. Husband and wife, father and daughter, mother and daughter, they didn’t care about the coupling. They just wanted to have nothing but sex. 

Max had all but moved out of the Blackwell dorm by this point, spending all her time outside of class at Chloe’s house. Her parents had gone back to Seattle but David and Joyce really took her into their family. Max and Chloe have sex all the time and they are frequently joined by David and Joyce. Sometimes they would be rubbing their pussies together in Chloe’s room when David and Joyce would barge in. Other times David would be fucking his wife senseless and Max and Chloe would sneak in and join the fun. But it isn’t all fun and games though. David was aware of several instances where Max and Chloe were up to no good on campus. He could never find enough evidence to lay any formal charges and punishment on them but now thanks to their “liberation” David could exact his own informal punishment…

David glared at Max for several minutes but over time his expression softened. He grinned and leaned back in his chair, sipping his coffee and watching Max. She was getting so hot that she was starting to sweat. Her body glistened in the soft light of his office as she struggled to stay on her feet. For one hour every day she had to come in her, let David strip her naked, tie her up and force her to go to the brink of orgasm and back again and again, all while David watched. A very large bulge appeared in his pants as he watched her. He loved have Max under his control like this. He loved knowing that she had no choice but to comply and that he could take her teenage pussy at any time. The rules were that as long as she was in his office, she was his to command. 

The only person he loved controlling more was Chloe. During the party they discovered that his rebellious stepdaughter had quite the masochistic streak in her. He grinded her under his heel, forced her to submit to his cock and pleasure it any way he demanded. And she loved every second of it. 

But for now it was Max’s turn. David checked his watch. Still about ten minutes left to go on her punishment. David grinned again and decided that his investigation could wait until the show was over. A big puddle had formed on the floor between Max’s legs. A steady stream of cum ran down her shaking legs, seeping between her toes and pooling beneath her feet. 

“Please fuck me! Please fuck me! Please fuck me! Please fuck me! Please fuck me!” was all Max could think about. She listened closely to every creak of his chair, hoping for the sound of him standing up. She listened for the sound of his fly unzipping, kept smelling the air for the faintest whiff of musk from his cock. All she could smell right now was coffee and her own pussy juice. Max didn’t know how much longer David intended for this punishment to go on. She hoped not for much longer or else she’d go mad!

_*knock, knock, knock!*_

Both Max and David jumped. David looked to his office door and squinted. Someone was here! He had to be careful. Though he, Joyce, Max and Chloe saw nothing wrong with their current relationship (thanks to the hypnosis), they knew that society would not accept it so they had to keep it hidden. David gently put down his coffee and approached the door. He had a small peep hole installed in his door. He looked out and relaxed a little. It was Chloe. 

“About time, Step-Douche!” she said as she stepped through the door. David quickly opened the door and swiftly locked it again as soon as she was inside. The first thing Chloe saw was Max. Her pussy immediately became extremely wet, wanting to get a piece of that ass right now! She also felt a hint of jealousy. Part of her wouldn’t mind trading places with Max right now…

But Chloe forced an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. “You _still_ punishing her?!” she said, standing next to her girlfriend. She lovingly ran her hand up and down Max’s arm. Max almost had an orgasm at Chloe’s touch. She couldn’t see her because of the blindfold but she could smell her! Max breathed in a deep whiff of her girlfriend’s scent before she moved away. Chloe approached her stepfather with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. 

“Max and I are supposed to have lunch together today. Well…maybe _two_ lunches, if you catch my drift.” Chloe blushed slightly as she thought about what their desert will be. “Let her go, will you? I’m hungry and horny!” 

She waited for David to answer. He was quiet for a long time, arms crossed and looking at his stepdaughter coldly. That look sent a chill down Chloe’s spine. She opened her mouth to say something else but stopped when David suddenly grabbed her arms, bringing her in close so that their eyes were only inches apart. 

“I thought I told you…not to come to this office during Max’s punishment session…” he said softly but fiercely. 

“I was just—AAH!” Chloe started to speak but was forced to stop when David suddenly stuck his hand down her pants. She felt his finger rub against her pussy through her panties. Her arousal cranked up to eleven as David gently pulled her panties aside and stuck a finger inside her. 

“You’re already this wet? What a slut!” he teased. Chloe’s expression was dreamy as her stepfather fingered her. She felt his finger go deep inside her and touch one of her sensitive spots. David had fucked her enough that he knew exactly where all these spots were. Chloe tried to speak again but only managed a faint mumbling before David withdrew his hand from her pants and stuck his wet finger inside her mouth. She eagerly began sucking her own juices off it. David was smiling as he watched her do it but there was a coldness behind his eyes at the same time. 

“You know the rules, Chloe. And you broke them. You know what that means…”

His words did not quite register at first as she continued to dreamily suck his finger. But when they did, her eyes widened with fear and she peeked out of the corner of her eye at Max, still bound and standing in the corner…

Five minutes later, that was where Chloe stood. Her clothes were gone and all that remained were the ropes around her wrists, the blindfold over her eyes, the ball gag in her mouth and the dildo between her legs. She moaned and squirmed in anguish as the dildo shook the insides of her pussy heavily one second, lightly the next and then heavily again. She wanted to drop to her knees and maybe find a way to press the dildo deeper into her pussy so she could climax. As it was she couldn’t quite get there. But David had ordered her to remain standing. Now whenever David was in “official mode” Chloe could not bring herself to disobey him, especially when it came to sexual orders. She had to stand there and wait, all the while listening to the sound of two groins slapping together. 

David only had one dildo handy and felt Chloe deserved it more than Max at the moment. So what could he do with Max in the meantime? Fuck her of course. He sat in his chair with his fly unzipped and his erect cock popping out. He ordered Max, still bound and wearing the blindfold and gag, to climb into his lap and mount him. She eagerly obeyed and now the cock she had been lusting after for the last hour was sticking deeper and deeper into her gushing hole. 

“MMMM-hrm! MMMMMM-hrr-HRM!” she moaned ecstatically as she lifted herself up and let gravity bring her back down, David’s magnificent dick sliding inside her with ease. David squeezed her ass and helped her down so she’d go balls deep. David thrust his hips a little so this little slut could get his full member. His pants were quickly soaked with her juices as they sprayed with each thrust. 

“You’ve been wanting this bad! Haven’t you, little slut?” he asked with a chuckle. Him calling her a slut in this situation only made Max hotter. She nodded furiously and struggled to thrust her hips even faster and harder in thanks. David laughed and savored the situation. In this time and this place, these slutty teenagers were his to use and control. His rebellious stepdaughter stood at his side, naked and struggling to climax. At the same time his stepdaughter’s girlfriend was in his lap, taking his cock inside her like a cock-drunk whore and not caring about the torment her lover was in. 

“Oh damn!” David said suddenly. Thinking about all this was making him even harder! He was getting close to cumming! He slid his hand up Max’s back and pressed. Her chest moved close enough that he could wrap his lips around Max’s nipple. He sucked on it while he continued to thrust his cock inside her. Max giggled a little from his mustache tickling her boob and moaned even louder. David loved to suck on her boob when he was close to cumming. Max picked up the pace to make it a memorable climax! She thrust as hard and as fast as she could, feeling his cock twitching inside her as it got ready to blow his load. She could feel herself getting close to climax as well. This was going to be a good one! 

“I’m cumming, slut! I’m cumming!” David grunted. A massive amount of cum exploded into Max’s womb. All this white hot semen inside her made Max cum as well. She squealed at such a high pitch that half the school probably would have heard her if the office wasn’t soundproof. The sound almost made Chloe climax, wanting so bad to switch places with Max once again. Or to at least taste the cum! 

Max panted as she bathed in the afterglow of this incredible sex. David’s cock continued to twitch inside her and shoot out bits more semen. She felt a tad disappointed when he lifted her off him and made her stand. She heard David stand up too and could already feel the cum leak out of pussy and begin running down her legs. Max was looking forward to tasting it. The punishment hour had to be finished by now. David would untie her and make her leave. Maybe he’d release Chloe too, maybe he wouldn’t. Either way she knew her fun with David was over now. Maybe she could convince David to let her stay? She’d make a great assistant in punishing Chloe.

But David had other plans for Max. When she suddenly felt him roughly grab her hair she knew he wasn’t finished yet. He spun her around and slammed her down onto his desk. He held her head down and pressed his cock against her tight little asshole. David smiled as he wondered if this little whore actually thought they were finished. He wasn’t going to let Max off that easy today! Without further ado he rammed his cock into her asshole, prompting Max to squeal again. 

Holding her down David thrust his hips like a piston, plowing her asshole while her legs dangled over the edge of his desk. Chloe heard all this and wondered what was going on. She turned her head every which way to try and get a glimpse of what was happening through her blindfold to little avail. David noticed what she was doing and laughed. 

“Wonder what’s happening?” he teased. “I’m fucking your girlfriend in the ass! I’m making this bitch’s tight little asshole MINE! ALL her holes are mine right now! She’s not your girlfriend anymore! She’s my tight little fuck-slut! My personal cum dump! Ain’t that right, Max?!”

Max found herself moaning and nodding in agreement. She couldn’t say no to him right now! In this room, his word was law! She was his property and couldn’t resist him. 

“See?! You’re ‘girlfriend’ agrees!” David taunted Chloe. “So just stand there and listen while I pump her holes for the next full hour! That’s right, an hour! You’re going to suffer the same punishment as Max does every day! But worse! You’re going to stand there and listen to me defile your girlfriend until she doesn’t want you anymore! AH HA HA HA!”

His laughter echoed through the room, barely drowning out the sound of his groin slapping against Max’s ass. Chloe could only tremble and listen to the noise as she felt a deep despair growing in her…and an incredible arousal! Deep down she knew this was all roleplay. A very convincing one but roleplay nonetheless. Somehow the thought of David stealing Max away from her made her very hot! She squirmed some more to try and get herself closer to climax. But it was no use! She was going crazy being unable to cum while her girlfriend got fucked right next to her! What made it worse was knowing that this would be going on for another hour! An hour of a dildo in her pussy and David’s cock pumping Max’s every hole with cum…

**_One hour later…_ **

“Oh damn! That was intense,” Max said as she stepped out of David’s office, wincing a bit as she walked. Chloe was right on her heels, looking very anxious. 

“I bet! I really bet…” She looked uncomfortable. Max knew damn well why. But she tried to cheer her girlfriend up. 

“Guess we’re skipping lunch, huh?” she chuckled. Chloe smirked but didn’t answer. 

“Don’t look so down, Chloe. You wanted this to happen, you know. Don’t try to deny it! Why else would you have shown up when David expressly told you NOT to come?”

Chloe tried to look innocent but Max wasn’t fooled. They both laughed as they hobbled away from David’s office, moving a half step slower than usual. 

“OK, you’re right,” Chloe confessed. “David hasn’t been doing much punishing the past few days. I missed it a little. And you get punished every day here! I just wanted a little taste. Although…I think we both got a little more than we bargained for…”

Max chuckled. “You can say that agEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN!!!”

Max squealed through gritted teeth and almost fell over. Chloe did the same and hunched over, sticking her hand between her legs. Max did the same and tried furiously to rub her pussy. But to no avail. Underneath their cloths both girls wore…chastity belts. And underneath them were vibrators. High-powered remote-controlled vibrators that had just gone up to maximum power with the press of a button on the remote in David’s hand. 

David felt that their punishment today wasn’t enough. He was feeling particularly sadistic and decided their punishment should go on a few more hours. They couldn’t continue it in his office. David had work to do and Max had classes. So David instead forced these chastity belts and vibrators on them, deciding to have fun by adjusting the vibration levels throughout the day. Max and Chloe turned back and glared at David as he stood in the doorway of his office, holding up the remote with a grin on his face. They shot him cold looks and struggled to keep walking and adjust to the intense vibrations inside them. 

This was not going to be a pleasant day! 

Chloe waited around on the campus grounds for Max to finish one more class that day. Max sat in class and struggled to pay attention, constantly worrying when David would next adjust the vibrations. If he turned it up to max again she couldn’t guarantee she could keep quiet. Several times she felt David turn up the juice. She and Chloe both struggled to maintain their composures. Some of Max’s classmates shot her confused looks as she curled up in her chair to prevent an orgasm. Some people passing Chloe in the courtyard thought she was practicing some kind of weird little dance. They did not have a big episode until class finally ended. Max hurried out of the classroom and met Chloe outside. They made a dash to the parking lot and to Chloe’s truck. But David was keeping an eye out for them and saw them leave. He turned the vibrators up to max one last time and listened to them squeal in the distance before turning it down to medium strength. He’d remove them when he got home that evening…

That meant Chloe and Max were in for a two hour wait. Minimum. It would be a long two hours. They tried to waste a little of it by going to the Two Whales Diner. Neither of them ate any lunch so they were _starving!_

As the rays of the late afternoon sun shone in through the windows Joyce stepped out from behind the diner counter to great her two children. She smiled at her daughter and likely her soon-to-be stepdaughter with her notepad and pen ready for their order. Max and Chloe sat side by side in a booth and looked very nervous. Joyce thought she knew why.

“Keep it under control, ladies,” she whispered to them. “I want to have sex too but it’s too public out here. Slip into the restrooms or out back if you want a quick one.”

The girls didn’t reply, still looking uncomfortable. 

“What’s wrong?” Joyce asked after a long pause. They quickly and quietly explained to her what David did. They could still feel the vibrations inside them. They were too far away for David to turn them up again but it was still agony. Joyce sighed and rolled her eyes when they finished the story. 

“David can really get carried away sometimes. But at the same time sounds like you two girls deserve it!” she said sternly. Chloe and Max’s expressions fell, softening Joyce’s tone a little. 

“Is there _anything_ I can do to help?” she asked. Max and Chloe exchanged quick glances and nodded. 

“Mom…we need pussy!” Chloe whispered softly and urgently. “We can’t lick each other’s while we got these damn things on! Can we lick yours really quick? We need it!”

Joyce shot a quick look around the diner. Not many people in yet. She could probably manage a quick break. 

“Five minutes,” she told the girls. “Meet me around back and I’ll give you five minutes. Now get going.” 

Max and Chloe walked out as quickly and as casually as they could. Joyce watched them go with a smile and told her boss she was stepping outside for a quick break. 

Joyce had prepared a special spot outside just for occasions like this. She positioned a dumpster close to an old discarded refrigerator behind the diner with a gap between them big enough to hide two or three people. It would be very hard for anyone coming around the corner to see them back there at first, giving them enough time to get cleaned up or hide. Joyce stood carefully in this spot and tried to look as calm as in control as possible. On the dumpster side someone could see her head and maybe her shoulders. What they could not see below it was that she was holding her skirt and apron up. Joyce never wore panties anymore. Always got in the way of sex and gave easy access to her pussy and asshole to anyone who wanted them, this time Max and Chloe. 

Chloe got there first and got the pleasure of Joyce’s pussy. Her head immediately disappeared between Joyce’s legs as her tongue slithered inside her. Not nearly as tasty but still pleasurable, Max got Joyce’s asshole. She licked Joyce’s ass cheeks before sticking her tongue inside her hole, gagging a little from the taste but still enjoying a little sex. Joyce smiled and moaned happily. These two girls were getting to be quite skilled! She was proud to be Chloe’s mother and like a mother to Max. 

While they licked and slurped Max and Chloe tried to pleasure themselves through the chastity belts. But it was no good. They were too thick and strong for their fingers to get around them. The vibrators were still going inside them but not strong enough to really make them climax. The girls asked to pleasure Joyce in the hope that it might slake their lust enough to make the wait tolerable. But if anything, it only made it worse. Only one thing could satisfy them. 

**_Two hours later…_ **

David pulled up to his house humming a little tune. Today turned out to be a good day. A fun day! Got pretty busy after Max and Chloe left though. He probably shouldn’t have wasted two hours punishing them alone. He had the rest of campus to keep an eye on! And his investigation to delve into. He really should have worked later but…he had been cruel enough to the girls. Plus he felt the need for another good fuck. 

His humming turned to whistling as he turned off the car and walked up to the house. He opened the door and—

“TAKE THESE OFF!!!”

Max and Chloe greeted David as soon as he walked in. Though not in any shape he had seen them before. They had removed all clothing except that which they could not remove themselves: The chastity belts. They stood squatting down a little with their legs spread wide so he could clearly see the belts. They had their hands on the backs of their heads and their arms spread out so their breasts were on full display. And their eyes. Their eyes were wide with madness. Their mouths hung open as the girls panted. Chloe was wanting so hard that her tongue was hanging out like a dog. 

“TAKE THESE OFF US! PLEASE!” Max screamed. 

“I CAN’T THINK! I CAN’T FUCK! I CAN’T THINK! I CAN’T FUCK!” Chloe pleaded. David could only laugh at them at first. Looks like they were really learning their lessons!

“Max, do you promise to be good on campus from now on? You promise to stay out of trouble, study hard and not skip class?” he asked her. Max nodded furiously. 

“YES! I’LL BE A STRAIGHT ‘A’ STUDENT IF YOU TAKE THIS OFF ME!!”

“And Chloe? You promise to finally get a real job and help out around the house more? And when I say ‘help out’ I mean be ready to fuck after doing house chores? And stop calling me ‘Step-Douche’?”

“I WILL! DAVID! DAD! DADDY! I’LL CALL YOU WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT JUST GET THIS OFF ME!”

David laughed again. He so loved being in control. He pulled out his keys and jingled them in front of them before making his move.

Half an hour later Joyce was at her front door, her shift for the day finally over. She fumbled with her keys to unlock the door and smiled as she heard some very familiar moaning/screaming drifting through the wood. 

“We’d better reconsider getting a sound-proof door,” Joyce thought half-jokingly. She quickly slipped inside and locked the door behind her. She put her things down by the door and followed the screaming to the living room. 

David sat naked on the couch with Chloe in his lap, his cock penetrating her asshole. Finally getting the sex that had been driving her mad for the past two hours was too much for the girl. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue flopped around as her mind was completely wiped away by the pleasure. David gripped Chloe’s legs underneath her knees and helped her rise and fall to fuck his cock. Between her screams and moans you could vaguely make out attempts by Chloe to speak. Most of it was nonsensical gibberish but every so often you could faintly make out…

“Thank you Daddy…thank you Daddy…thank you Daddy…”

It warmed Joyce’s hear to no end to finally see her daughter accepting her stepfather, even to go as far as to call him “Daddy”! It brought a tear to her eye. She was almost reluctant to interrupt so she could join. Almost. She started to undress until she glimpsed Max out of the corner of her eye. Max was leaning against the fireplace by the rear screen door. The curtains were drawn of course so no one outside could see. Max was leaning with her legs spread slightly. Joyce could spy some semen running down her legs. Bit by bit Max was scooping it up and licking it as she texted on her phone. Eventually she glanced up and spotted Joyce. She smiled and put her phone down and greeted her. 

“Welcome home, Joyce!” Max embraced her and kissed her on the lips. Joyce felt Max ty to stick her tongue in and graciously let her do it. Both women moaned as they tongued each other. Joyce had only gotten her blouse unbuttoned when she spotted Max. Without removing her tongue from Max’s mouth, Joyce pulled her blouse the rest of the way off. Max helped her out by unhooking Joyce’s bra and tossing it away. She hugged her again and this time their bare breasts touched. The two women moaned even louder from feeling each other’s body heat. When they finished kissing Joyce proceeded to take off the rest of her clothes. Max quickly grabbed her phone and typed some more, prompting Joyce to ask her who she was talking to. 

“Mom and Dad,” Max replied. “They wanted to know how I was doing.”

She showed Joyce her phone so she could read the text messages. 

“How sweet of them!” said Joyce. She was eager to see the Caulfields again too. That was a very fun week! She would love to have another round with Ryan. And there was something very enjoyable about watching David fuck another man’s wife. It was making her wet just thinking about it! 

“Want to join them?” Max asked, indicating Chloe and David. 

“Of course!”

They walked over and as soon as he saw them David called out for his wife. 

“Joyce! Get yourself a strap-on. I’ve just about got this slut daughter of ours good and broken! She just needs one last push!” 

Max quickly retrieved a strap-on for Joyce from upstairs. She swiftly put it on and waited for David’s instructions. Without removing his cock from Chloe’s asshole David stood and positioned the two of them in the open area of the living room by the back door. He was still holding Chloe up from underneath her legs as her mind was still too fried for her to stand by herself. David presented their daughter to his wife and she got the picture. She moved in and ran her hands down her daughter’s sides. Chloe had such an excellent figure! She kissed her on the cheek, kissed her neck and kissed her down to her boobs. She gave one of Chloe’s nipples a good lick while positioning her strap-on. She lined it up with Chloe’s open and eager pussy and slid it right in. 

“AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!” Chloe squealed. Two dicks! She had two dicks inside her! She wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck and held tight as she strap-on slid in and out of her. Joyce took a grip on Chloe around her waist. She gave her a tight squeeze as she thrust her hips to fuck her daughter with her strap-on. At the same time David thrust his own hips, pounding this girl’s asshole with this still rock-hard cock. 

Max watched in awe at this beautiful sight. Two cocks, one from the mother and one from the father, were penetrating Chloe’s beautiful pussy and glorious asshole! Chloe’s head hung back and her babbling got even worse. The only words she could mutter were, “Mommy! Daddy! Mommy! Daddy!” It was a beautiful thing. Chloe could feel them going all the way inside her! Her mother was in her pussy! Her father was in her ass! She could feel them touching inside her! They were one! They were a family! They were one big loving erotic family! It had been a long time since Chloe had this feeling! It was a feeling she didn’t want to let go of ever again. 

Chloe’s eyes came into focus and she saw David’s face as she leaned her head back. She did her best to kiss him wherever she could, on the face and stretching to kiss him on the lips. Next she kissed her mother, planting a big wet one on the lips as they continued to work over her holes. This was a wonderful family bonding night! But Chloe quickly realized that there was one member of this family still missing. She looked over at Max and quietly urged her to join. Max disappeared for a few moments upstairs and returned with the second strap-on. She quickly put it on and started to take position behind Joyce, planning to fuck her in the ass.

But Joyce stopped her. With a free hand she positioned Max alongside her. She and David slowed down and stopped for a few moments. Without saying a word, Joyce smiled and spread open Chloe’s pussy a bit more. Max wasn’t sure what she was suggesting. Chloe caught on quickly. 

“TWO dicks?! You want TWO dicks inside my pussy at once?! I’ve already got one in my asshole too! I don’t think I could take three at once!” Chloe said in a bit of a panic.

“Oh hush, girl!” chastised David. “You’re tough as nails! You can take a triple penetration! Get in there, Max!” 

Though Chloe still had reservations, Max was eager to give this a try. She slid in closer and rubbed her strap-on against Joyce’s. She slid hers up the shaft until it touched Chloe’s pussy. She jerked a bit at the touch but didn’t protest. Very slowly at first…then faster and faster…Max shoved it inside.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!” Chloe screamed. Though judging from her expression, Max really couldn’t tell if it was from pain or pleasure. Max, Joyce and David all began to move. They were out of sync at first but steadily got into a rhythm. Chloe’s face was in a constant contortion of pain and pleasure as she experienced her first ever triple penetration. 

“AAAAAAAAHHH!!!” she screamed again. “AAAAAAIIIIIIIII LOVE IT! I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOOOOOOOVVEE IT!” 

She started laughing and giggling like mad as she fully embraced it. She embraced and kissed her mother again. She kissed her father again. And finally she kissed her girlfriend. The family was no complete and locked in a knot of lust and love. You could not find a family more in love with each other. Not that anyone outside these walls would ever truly know.

Or so everyone thought. 

The sun had long since set. All the curtains were drawn so the only thing anyone out in the darkness could see was maybe the faintest shadow. Maybe. But one curtain had a slight gap. They were not as careful as they should have been closing the back sliding door curtain. Near the bottom was a gap big enough for anyone crouching down to peek through. Crouched down by this door in the darkened back yard was a shadowy figure. They watched through the gap in the curtain as the family fucked each other’s brains out. This shadowy figure pulled out a phone and managed to snap a few quick pics through the gap.

With these pictures taken, the shadowy figure slowly stood up and backed away from the door. There was a faint click-click like the sound of high heels on concrete until the figure stepped out onto the grass. As soon as they were there they took off, climbing over the back fence and disappearing down the street. No one inside the Madsen house was every aware they had an audience. They had more pressing matters in mind. Matters that would keep them busy all through the night…

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

** All in the Families, Take Two – Chapter 2 **

The sun rose on another idyllic morning in Arcadia Bay. The birds chirped, coffee pots bubbled and the Madsen family lay passed out all over their living room. None of them even bothered to go upstairs for bed. They were all quite comfortable fucking each other senseless right there. 

David lay sprawled out over the couch with Joyce slumped on the floor by his side. Chloe was curled up on the dining room table, having passed out there while Max was fucking her on it. Max was on the floor next to the table and was the first one to stir on this fine morning. 

“Mmmmmm…” she moaned groggily. But happily. She opened her eyes and yawned, realizing that a new day had dawned. She sat up and glanced at the clock. It was 7 am. Time to get going! Max had classes later today. Not for a few more hours but she strongly suspected she needed all the time she could get to get ready. 

Max got up with the full intent on starting breakfast. But other plans took over when she spied David with a bad case of morning wood. Unable to help herself she snuck up close and knelt beside the couch. Slowly and gently she started licking his cock. David moaned and mumbled but remained asleep. Max smiled and started licking a little harder. She covered his cock in her saliva and slowly worked her way up to the tip. Before she could start sucking on it however, she had unexpected company. Chloe woke up and saw what Max was doing. She was on her like a flash. She pushed Max away a bit and started licking his cock instead. A little annoyed, Max pushed back and wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock. She sucked on it while Chloe jealously thought about what to do next. She was irked but couldn’t bring herself to get too angry at Max. So she settled for sucking his balls instead. She took one of his orbs in her mouth and suckled it gently while Max sucked the tip. Neither sucked too hard because they didn’t to wake him yet. 

“That’s enough…” Max whispered eventually. They wanted to keep going but wanted him to be awake for it. Besides, they were all hungry and wanted breakfast. 

Max and Chloe retreated to the kitchen and got everything out to make a pancake breakfast. Max stirred the bowl of pancake batter and asked Chloe to get some milk out of the fridge. She heard the refrigerator door open but Chloe did not return with the milk right away. She found out why moments after she saw Chloe’s hand deposit the milk on the counter next to her. After she put it down, she slid her hand down Max’s hip and Max felt something slide into her asshole. Chloe had stopped to pick up one of the strap-ons. Max laughed as Chloe fucked her asshole while she stirred the pancake batter. It was a little hard now to keep the bowl straight but she saw it as a challenge. Chloe might have taken it all the way if Joyce had not woken up next. 

“Good morning girls!” she said through a yawn. Seeing the two girls fuck in the kitchen did not phase her in the slightest. 

“Good morning, Mom!”

“Good morning, Joyce.”

Max and Chloe stopped what they were doing to properly greet her. Joyce spread her arms to meet them with an embrace. She hugged the girls. They hugged her back…and began suckling her boobs. This was their customary morning greeting for Joyce now. They suckled her boobs and sometimes teased her pussy. Which Chloe was doing now. She stuck two fingers in her mother’s pussy and moaned as she sucked hard on her nipple. Joyce lovingly placed her hand on the back of Chloe’s head. 

“Such a sweet girl,” Joyce thought. “I don’t understand why we were at each other’s throats for so long. We should have just had sex and made everything better…”

This loving moment was only broken by the abrupt awakening of David. 

“Oh damn! I’ve got such a hard on!” he said. He got up and felt his cock, already hard again even after a night full of sex. He also noted it was a little moist. 

“Someone got impatient this morning, did they?” he asked. Max and Chloe tried to look innocent with little success. David laughed. 

“You don’t need to steal any! I’ve got plenty for you all. Now do you want your first dose before or after breakfast?”

“BEFORE!” All three women spoke at once and hurried into position. They knelt on the floor and lined up in front of David. They looked up at him with hungry eyes, opened their mouths and stuck out their tongues. They patiently waited there, frozen like statues while David’s erect cock hung over their heads. Their eyes widened in anticipation as he began stroking it furiously. Stroking it and steadily aiming it at each of their faces one at a time. 

Just like with Joyce, this was now a customary morning ritual for them all with David. Their first morning taste of cum! And each woman was eager to be the first chosen. But David had the final say and liked to mix things up. He grunted louder as he felt himself getting closer and closer to climax. The women all tensed up and stuck out their tongues as far as they could stretch them, all eager to catch every last drop. David moved his cock back and forth between them, carefully deciding who will get the first taste and…fired his load into Joyce’s mouth.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHH mmmmmmmmmmm…………” she yelled and moaned happily as his cum covered her tongue and lips. Of course Joyce would go first. She was his wife after all. Max and Chloe shot her dirty looks but did not move. If you moved, you didn’t get any cum. So they waited and one by one David jerked off again and unloaded fresh semen into their mouths. Chloe first and finally Max. 

None of them swallowed their loads right away. They waited until all three of them had a mouth full of semen. Then they kissed. One by one they shared kisses, sticking their tongues in the mouths of their partner, swirling them around as they enjoyed the sweet taste of their saliva and David’s come. They shared individual kisses and came together for one big three-way kiss. It was more a matter of them sticking out their cum-drenched tongues and the three of them touching them. They pulled away and long strings of semen continued to connect them all together. They swallowed their loads and laughed as they cleaned up the bits that had dripped on their chins. 

“MORE!” Chloe screamed. She lunged and in a flash swallowed David’s whole cock. It easily slid down her throat. Her mouth watered with his meaty flavor as she moved her head. She moaned happily at swallowing his member. Max and Joyce could only smile and shake their heads, though both admittedly a bit jealous they didn’t get there first. 

After breakfast they proceeded to get ready to start their day. Max climbed into the shower first. But this did not stop David from joining her. She spent much of the next 20 minutes pinned to the shower wall while David hammered his cock into her asshole. Chloe and Joyce got cleaned up outside, taking turns brushing their teeth and working on their hair while the other knelt between their legs and licked their pussies. Joyce brushed her teeth and listened to her husband fuck Max in the shower. She would have been more than a little anxious if Chloe were not licking her. Chloe sat on the floor between Joyce’s legs with her back against the sink. She licked her mother’s pussy while teasing her own, the squishing drowned out by the sounds of the shower and Max’s erotic yelling. 

David ended up having three showers that morning as he fucked all the women. He didn’t even bother to step out when Max finished. Chloe went next and jumped into David’s arms. He soaked his step-daughter down and thrust his member into her even wetter pussy. Joyce took Chloe’s place as Max brushed her teeth, giving the young girl a rimjob. And when Joyce got her turn in the show, she went down on her husband. She blew him long and hard as the shower water poured on her head. All of them were very clean at the end but still so very dirty. As much as they all wanted to get even dirtier, they needed to start their days. David was the first out the door, reminding Max to stop by his office for her punishment and that he would try not to work late this evening. Max and Chloe left soon after him. They jumped into Chloe’s truck and took off for Blackwell. 

It didn’t take long for Max and Chloe to start getting antsy in the car. They kept shooting each other sultry looks. Max would rub herself as she sat in the passenger seat and would gently brush her free hand against Chloe’s thigh. Chloe couldn’t risk doing anything herself or else she might cause an accident. But if there was one thing Chloe learned over the past few weeks is where there were good spots to pull over and hide for a quick fuck in the woods. 

Chloe pulled down a seldom used dirt road and came to a stop at an abandoned camping group. A short ways into the woods beyond this camping ground anyone walking through the woods would find two small piles of clothes. Anyone who went a bit further would find Chloe and Max sitting nude in a clearing, their expressions glowing as they looked at each other. 

No words were needed for these two lovers. Max lifted her leg and touched her foot to Chloe’s stomach. Chloe giggled as she ran her big toe up her chest and between her boobs. When Chloe felt it touch her chin, she grabbed Max’s ankle and stuck her big toe in her mouth. Her eyes fluttered as she ran her tongue around it and sucked on it. In response Chloe held up her own foot. Max smiled as she took it around the ankle. She closed her eyes and gave the sole of Chloe’s foot a lick. 

It tickled a bit and made Chloe giggle a bit but she kept sucking Max’s toe and Max kept licking her. Just as they were about to heat things up some more, they frozen when they heard something snap nearby. They looked around frantically for any sign of anyone nearby. Their presence would be easier to explain than if they were caught with David or Joyce but they still wanted to keep their sex lives quiet. After a long wait they didn’t hear anything. It was probably just an animal. But it ruined the mood.

“Let’s just go…” Max said dejectedly. Chloe’s expression fell but she reluctantly agreed. They quickly got dressed and went back to the truck. 

Chloe dropped Max off with a promise to pick her up again at 5pm. Max hurried off to class and began her day. Later on she was in the midst of another boring science lecture. She did her best to pay attention but it was of course difficult to pay attention to Ms. Grant drone on about…something or other. Max’s thoughts were elsewhere. Specifically in David’s pants. She checked her watch. It would be another 2 hours until her punishment with David. She both dreaded and looked forward to it, hoping that this time he would punish-fuck her again like he did yesterday. Probably wouldn’t happen unless Chloe decided to drop in again but a girl could dream.

She had prepared something special for David today in the hopes that it would entice him to fuck her. Those close to Max noticed something different about her today. She wasn’t wearing her usual pair of jeans but a skirt instead. And underneath this skirt she was wearing something extra special. She bought herself a pair of lace panties with two heart-shaped holes cut into them. One over her pussy and one over her asshole for each access to her pleasure zones. Max squirmed a bit in her seat. She wasn’t used to wearing skirts and it made her a bit nervous someone might see her panties while sitting down. But she couldn’t help it! She kept picturing herself meeting David in the hall. He’d grab her and drag her into the broom closet. She’d hike up her skirt and he’d lift her leg as he inserted his cock into her pussy hole. Both would struggle not to grunt or moan too loudly as they fucked each other with half the student body outside. Then when they were done they’d slip back into the hall like nothing had happened. 

Knowing David, at this time he probably really was roaming the halls and keeping an eye out for trouble. Probably looking to bust any students who were late or skipping class. He always did at this time. She thought about sneaking out to maybe make her fantasy come true or even get a quick kiss but she knew that wasn’t feasible. Besides, too risky. Anywhere other than David’s office wouldn’t be safe. David made sure no one could spy on them there. Anywhere else someone would surely notice them. 

“Now who here can tell me where we can find…” Max faintly heard Ms. Grant say. Max figured it was time to stop daydreaming and pay attention. She picked up her pen and started copying some notes from the board. But before she could finish, she felt her pocket vibrate. 

Someone sent her a text message. 

She really shouldn’t check but…maybe Chloe was sending her some nude photos? Chloe knew better than to do this but this was Chloe they were talking about. 

When Ms. Grant wasn’t looking Max slipped her phone out of her pocket and looked at it under desk. Her face fell a bit when she saw it wasn’t Chloe. Instead, it was someone anonymous. 

Max hated receiving anonymous text messages. Sometimes they were just spam and sometimes shady people looking to get you to meet them someplace. But none of them ever knew her name before…

Max still didn’t answer. Whoever it was would probably stop if she didn’t reply. But her eyes widened when she saw the next messages.

Max felt her chest tighten. Were she and the Madsens found out?! How?? It was time to text back. 

She waited a long time for a reply. 

This made Max angry. NO ONE called her a bitch! No one except Chloe, Joyce, David or her parents! And only when they were having sex! 

Now Max was really panicking. This Anon knew everything! She engaged in a fierce text battle…

Max hesitated for a moment after she typed that. It was only partially true. As much as it pained her to admit it, she wanted to do exactly what this Anon was texting. But she’d never do it right here and now. She’d get caught! She’d be expelled and David would be fired! Then where would they be? Sadly the Anon wasn’t finished yet.

Max couldn’t believe what she was reading. Who the hell was this Anon? What the hell made them think she’d actually do any of this? That’s exactly what she said to them.

There was a long pause before the Anon replied. But when they did…

Max barely had time to read that last message before her text messages disappeared. The entire screen went white and shone with a brilliant light, almost blinding Max. Her eyes started to snap shut when she saw it but then…they slowly opened back up. 

Max’s body…relaxed. All the tension she felt while arguing with this Anon drifted away. She felt utterly relaxed as she stared into the bright light. 

“What’s…hap….” Max started to think. But her mind seemed to shut down as the light burned away all thought. The light eventually faded and Max’s phone turned off. She sat there for several moments staring at it. Eventually she started blinking again and lifted her head. Her eyes were wide and empty. Her mouth hung open a bit as she stared off into the distance. No one in class noticed the light. Ms. Grant continued her lecture at the front of class. But her words went in one ear and out the other. Only one thought would register in Max’s mind right now. 

“Must…find…David. Must…fuck…David…” she thought. 

She slid her phone into her skirt pocket and stood up. Several of her classmates shot her confused glances. Ms. Grant had her back turned and hadn’t noticed her yet. Max stood there for a few moments with her arms dangling at her side, her expression blank and her eyes empty like she was a zombie. And still like a zombie she turned and marched to the classroom door. 

“Ms. Caulfield? Where are you going?” Ms. Grant asked, finally noticing her. Max did not reply or turn her head to look at her. Her mind was fixated on only one thing and would not register anything else. Ms. Grant called out Max’s name one more time as she slammed the door behind her. And then she was gone. 

For the next ten minutes Max roamed the halls, marching right down the middle with her back perfectly straight and her arms dangling at her sides. The only part of her upper body that moved was her neck, turning her head so she could scan the halls with her wide, empty eyes. 

“Must find David. Must fuck David. Must find David. Must fuck David,” she thought on a loop. She was fixated on finding him and fucking him, no matter where he was. She was conscious of her surroundings, scanning the area carefully for any place David might be hiding. This time of day David would definitely be in the school building. But no matter what spot she checked, she couldn’t find him. There was only one place left she could look. She marched to his office and barged right in without knocking. 

“What?! Who is it?!” Max heard David’s gruff voice say when she swung the door open. It bounced against the wall and slammed back shut behind her when she walked in. David was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork. He caught a couple students playing hooky in the halls earlier. He sent them to see Principal Wells and was in the process of writing up reports before going back to his patrols. He got up and circled around to the front of his desk when he saw it was Max. 

“Max? What are you doing here?! You’re supposed to be in class! You’re punishment is not for—HEY!”

Without a word of any kind, as soon as Max reached him she dropped to her knees and unzipped his fly. She pulled out his cock which got plenty hard from just seeing Max and immediately started blowing it. Wasting no time on foreplay she swallowed his cock whole and took it all down her throat.

“Max, what’s gotten into you?!” David exclaimed at this shocking but not entirely unpleasant turn of events. Max did not reply. Her eyes looked up at him with a strange combination of longing and emptiness. She moaned like a wild bitch in heat as she gulped and swallowed his cock, desperate for a taste of his cum. After a while she released his cock and looked up at him. 

“Fuck me, David! Fuck me till we both cum!” she pleaded. Her voice sounded almost…robot-like? David had no idea what came over this girl. But it was clear she wasn’t going to leave until she got what she wanted. He checked the door. It was closed and secure. It would still be a little while until classes ended. Still had time before interruptions became a threat. So decided to go along with it. 

“Get up here, slut!” he ordered. Max jumped up and her skirt disappeared in a flash. David saw the special panties she was wearing and couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. She jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed her around the waist with one hand and carefully lined his cock up with her soaking wet pussy through one of the holes in her panties with the other. As soon as Max felt the tip she thrust down. She thrust her hips as fast and as hard as she could with David’s help. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him in a tight embrace, looking over his shoulder and off into space.

“Fuck me till we both cum! Fuck me till we both cum!” she kept repeating. David got the picture but Max wouldn’t stop saying it. Something was definitely off about Max right now but he was now too horny to do anything about it. 

Max’s thrusting kept making David inch backwards. Eventually he inched so far that he toppled onto his desk. His cock did not leave Max’s pussy and she continued to thrust and fuck him cowgirl style. 

“Fuck me till we both cum!” she said again. David grabbed her hips and helped her drive his cock as deep as possible with each thrust. Soon Max stopped her chanting and it was replaced with erotic screaming as she became more and more aroused. David slid his hands up Max’s shirt and squeezed her bra-less tits. He could feel himself getting ready to cum and wanted to suck them but her shirt was in the way. He settled for groping. 

“Urg! Damn it Max! I’m almost there already! I’m going to cum! Get ready!” David grunted. Max was nearing a climax herself. 

“Cum! Cum! CUM!”

Both of them yelled and screamed as they climaxed at the same time. Max felt the familiar sensation of her womb being filled with his semen as her mind exploded into ecstasy. For a moment they were both frozen as they savored the sensation. Then Max fell forward onto David’s chest, panting and smiling contently at the sex they just had. 

“Wow…” Max sighed. She closed her eyes for several moments and when she opened them she looked at David and smiled. “That was GREAT David! I’m so glad I…”

Suddenly Max looked confused. She straightened up and looked around. 

“What? Why did I…come here?” she said, suddenly realizing where she was and what she was doing. David was even more perplexed.

“’Why did you come here?’ Is that a serious question? You marched right in here and started fucking me! What happened to your class?!” Now that the sex was over with David could properly scold Max. She closed her eyes and shook her head as though to clear out the cobwebs. 

“I…I was sitting in class…listening to Ms. Grant lecture when…” She paused as she struggled to remember. “Then I guess…I felt really, really horny! I just had to find you…and fuck you! I’m sorry, David. I don’t know what came over me. I just needed you so bad!” 

She looked at him so pathetically that David couldn’t bring himself to scold her any further. He made her get off him and put her skirt back on.

“It’s alright,” he said, zipping up his fly. “Just get back to class and be sure to be here on time for your punishment. Though it may just be _two_ hours now instead of one!”

They both grinned at each other as Max left the office. She hurried back to class, all the while still pondering what happened. She felt like she was forgetting something. Something very important. Suddenly she stopped in the middle of the hall when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She quickly took it out and checked it. It was just a text message from Chloe, teasing her about “enjoying” her punishment later. Max grinned but it faded as she continued to stare at her phone. Did she get any other text messages today? She checked but the one from Chloe was the only one she received today. For some reason that didn’t strike her as…right. But she checked again and sure enough there were no other text messages received that day. 

Realizing it was futile to keep pondering this, Max put her phone back in her pocket and rushed back to class. 

The rest of the day passed without incident. Max had to make up a quick excuse about feeling ill to Ms. Grant but other than that, the rest of the day was smooth sailing. As promised the punishment that day lasted two hours but Max endured it and continued to the rest of her classes. Her final one was schedule to end at 5pm. She sat in it and struggled to focus and not think about her sexy girlfriend waiting in the parking lot at that very moment. Wasn’t succeeding. At least she had all but forgotten about what happened earlier today. She just dismissed it as an isolated incident of her libido getting the better of her. She’d go home tonight and fuck everyone to her hearts content and hopefully it wouldn’t happen again. Not to her, not to anyone…

While Max sat in class, David Madsen sat in his office going over reports. Though he promised the girls that he wouldn’t be working late tonight, more and more it was looking like he would. A lot of students picked today to cause trouble. He had a lot of reports to write up. 

As he worked, he suddenly heard his phone chirp twice to indicate he had two new text messages. He picked up his phone and stared at the strange messages from an anonymous sender…

Next thing David knew, his office was illuminated by a brilliant flash of light…

Outside in her truck, Chloe let out a big yawn as she waited impatiently for classes to end. She was parked in the far corner of the parking lot where Frank often liked to park his RV when he was there dealing drugs to the student body. But David had been cracking down and Frank’s visits were few and far between now, leaving his usual spot vacant for Chloe. Several other cars were parked around her, somewhat obscuring her truck from the casual observer. But anyone really looking for her would be able to spot her. 

Chloe tapped a little tune on the steering wheel as she waited for Max, quietly wondering where they would fuck first and what they would do. Would they be able to make it home this time without a quick fuck stop?

She spotted movement out of the corner of her eye and turned and look, thinking that maybe Max got out early. But to her surprise, it was David. 

“What’s he want?” she wondered. She wasn’t parked in the handicapped spots or even double-parked so she didn’t think he was coming over to harass her about that stuff. But as he got closer she could clearly see his eyes. Those eyes were…very familiar to her. She knew what it meant when he looked at her like that. She knew what he _wanted_ when he looked at her like that. It made Chloe start to panic.

“Here?!” she thought frantically, looking around. “He’s going to fuck me _HERE?!_ It’s too exposed! Someone might see us! They—“

Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone beeped. She quickly pulled it out and checked the new text message that just came in. 

David ignored the bright flash he saw coming from the truck. He marched over and wrenched the door open. His eyes immediately came to rest on that which he came to get. Chloe was leaning back in the front of her truck. Her pants and panties were already on the floor. Her legs were spread and she was smiling at David, her eyes wide and carrying a strange emptiness to them. 

Chloe said nothing. Neither did David. Nothing else mattered to them but one thing. David ripped open his shirt and tossed it away. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his pants and socks and threw them away too while Chloe pulled off her jacket and shirt. Both of them now nude, David crawled into the truck and shut the door behind him. He crawled on top of his stepdaughter and kissed her, pressing his hairy chest against hers so that he could feel her soft tits. Chloe moaned as her stepfather’s tongue slid down her throat and reached down to feel his cock. She found his rock hard member and stroked it several times before lining it up with her pussy. Her juices practically poured out of her body in anticipation for his cock inside her. She lined it up with her hole and it slid in quickly and with ease. 

Chloe moaned loudly at his penetration. David thrust quickly and vigorously, eager to fuck her pussy until he passed out. Chloe did her best to wrap her arms and legs around him in this tight space, desperate to _be_ fucked until she passed out. 

“Fuck me! Pound me! I want your cock! I want it all night long!” Chloe pleaded. David only grunted in response, moving even faster as she began squirting all over the seat. 

Fifteen minutes later Max strolled out of the school building, her classes finished for the day. She took in a deep breath of fresh air and smiled as she headed for the parking lot. She didn’t want to keep Chloe waiting longer than necessary! 

She descended the steps into the parking lot and casually glanced around. Chloe’s truck was always easy to spot. It…

Max saw something move in the distance. It was a truck, bouncing up and down. It was Chloe’s truck. 

“What the…?” Max muttered. She moved in closer and sure enough, it was Chloe’s truck. It was bouncing up and down because people were having sex in it! And based on the yelling, one of them had to be Chloe. 

Max hurried over to the truck and looked in the window. To her shock he saw David lying on top of Chloe, fucking her brains out! Max quickly looked around. To her relief there was no one around to see this. But that could change at any moment! She quickly opened the door and told them to stop. 

“Someone could see you any second now! What are you _doing?!_ ” she whispered frantically. But they ignored her completely. The only sounds they made were lustful grunts and moans as they kissed and fucked each other. Max watched David’s ass go up and down and his cock slide in and out of Chloe’s pussy. Seeing it made Max very wet. For a brief moment she felt very jealous but…this wasn’t the time for such thoughts! She tried to grab David by the wrist to pull him out but he wrenched it from her grasp and went back to the sex. Max made several more verbal pleas but they all went unheard. 

Max finally accepted that David and Chloe were determined to fuck each other right here and now, no matter what she said or did. The truck was partially obscured but if the owners of any of the cars around them came to get their rides the two would surely be discovered. Max realized that the best she could do was try and run interference. She would hang around the parking lot and keep an eye out for any visitors. If anyone got too close she would find some excuse to turn them away. 

She quickly closed the truck door and started walking away from the truck. She looked around for a good vantage point. A place she could stand without drawing too much attention but still have a clear view of the entire lot. As she searched, her phone beeped several times. On impulse she pulled it out and looked at it. Several new text messages came in but she only half paid attention to them at first. But when she realized what they said she couldn’t pull her eyes away…

Suddenly there was another bright flash of light from Max’s phone. It shone right in Max’s face. She felt herself relax again. An odd smile crept onto her face as the familiar empty look returned to her eyes. 

Max slipped her phone back into her pocket. She removed her bag and let it drop to the ground. She removed her jacket and pulled off her shirt. She undid her pants and let them fall. She stripped completely naked right there in the middle of the parking lot in plain view of anyone who happened to walk by. As soon as she was naked Max turned on her heel and marched back to the truck. She opened the door and climbed inside. It was a very tight fit with the three of them but Max managed to squeeze herself in. 

She kissed David on the back and on his neck to announce her presence. He moved aside enough that Max could squeeze in and kiss Chloe on the lips. David grabbed her and forced her to flip over so she was lying on her back on top of Chloe. Max smiled and gazed up at David with her empty eyes as he reared up to rub his cock between her cleavage. Her boobs weren’t big enough to give a proper boobjob but he still wanted to rub his cock in the valley between her peaks. His head bumped against the roof of the truck as he tried but he didn’t care. Max was very happy to have his musk and Chloe’s juices rubbed all over her chest. 

Chloe rested her hands on Max’s stomach and kissed her neck while David rubbed her. When he was done David made Max flip over so she and Chloe were stomach to stomach. They kissed and rubbed their tits together as David scooted back into position. Before him were Max and Chloe’s pussy pressing together in an erotic sandwich. He pressed his cock against the gap between them and slid it in, rubbing is member against their pussies as their body formed one giant pussy! Both girls moaned and yelled loudly and happily as they felt David’s cock rubbing against them. They felt so happy to be together! Happy to be together and fucking! No matter where they were! David thrust faster and faster until he came. The girls’ stomachs were covered in semen. They wanted to pull apart so they could lick it up but David wouldn’t let them. He forced Max back down again and his time slid his cock into her asshole!

David grunted and Max yelled as he penetrated her ass. She loved it! She loved it when he fucked her ass! Chloe felt a little left out but she was happy for Max. She waited patiently, knowing that she would get her turn soon, and moaned with Max as their bodies rubbed together. 

All this sex made the truck bounce like crazy. Anyone who came near the parking lot would _definitely_ see them! 

…But no one came. 

No one outside the truck, anyway. 

Max, Chloe and David came again and again for the next four hours. The sun set and night came upon them but even in the darkness they continued to fuck each other senseless! More than once Chloe’s phone beeped and rang as it received phone calls and text messages from Joyce asking where she was. Max’s phone did the same in her pants in the middle of the parking lot. Same with David’s phone in his pants as they hung off some nearby bushes. But none of them paid any heed. For all of them received the same mysterious text messages. All witnesses the same bright light that filled their minds with the sole desire to fuck each other until they passed out. 

Eventually they did pass out. By some miracle their sexual escapade went unnoticed. The cars around Chloe’s truck belonged to students who had no reason to go into town that night and thus went unapproached. Most of the teachers had already left by the time this began. The one teacher who left last was too focused on his phone to notice the bouncing truck in the distance. 

Not a single soul noticed what went down in the truck. Save for the shadowy figure who now looked in through the truck window at Max, Chloe and David.

It was 10pm and these three were passed out from exhaustion. Max was curled up in the leg area of the front seat. David was lying on is back on the seat with Chloe lying on top of him. The shadowy figure stared at them for several minutes before moving away. Her high heels clicked against the concrete and her short blond hair glistened in the moonlight as she pulled out a phone and began texting. 

The shadowy figure turned off her phone. She took one last brief glance back at the truck before swiftly disappearing into the bushes. Meanwhile Max, Chloe and David continued their slumber, completely oblivious to everything that transpired and happy with the sex they just experienced…

**_To be continued…_ **


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

** All in the Families, Take Two – Chapter 3 **

“Hi baby! Hope you’re feeling well! You’re father and I are making this video to show you how much we miss you! AH! THERE! FUCK ME RIGHT THERE!”

Max sat at her desk in her dorm room. Her pants rested on the floor next to her as she furiously rubbed her pussy while her eyes were glued to her computer screen. On it her mother and father fucked each other in a recorded video for her viewing pleasure. Vanessa fucked her husband reverse-cowgirl style, facing the camera so that her daughter could see both her bouncing boobs and Ryan’s cock sliding in and out of her pussy. Max rubbed her pussy even faster as she saw her father poke his head out over her mother’s shoulder. 

“We miss you, sweetie!” he said to the camera. “I miss how tight your little hole is! You anxious for summer vacation to start so you can come home? I’m going to save myself up for a full week before then. That way when we fuck I can shoot enough semen inside you that you’ll look pregnant! You want to be daddy’s little pregnant girl?”

Though she knew her father couldn’t hear her, Max still found herself nodding furiously and answering him. “Yes, Daddy! Knock me up! Make me your preggo whore! I want you inside me so bad!”

She fingered herself hard and fast as she imagined her mother and herself, both _very_ pregnant, making love to her father, kissing him and sucking his cock as they gathered together as one big happy family. Max climaxed as the video wrapped up. 

“Give Chloe and the others our love, baby!” said Vanessa. “We’ll be sure to—OH GOD! I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMMIIIINNGG!!!”

Vanessa began squeezing her tits as Ryan swiftly pulled out his cock. They both came at the same time and their cum shot through the air and covered the camera lens. Then the video ended. Max quickly started the video over for the sixth time so she could masturbate again. She had to turn it off again when there was a knock at the door. 

“Who is it?” Max called. 

“It’s me!” rang Chloe’s familiar voice. “You ready to go?”

Max turned off her computer and quickly put her pants back on. She opened the door, gave Chloe a quick kiss on the lips and followed her outside. 

Ten minutes later the two of them were zooming down the country roads to the lighthouse. The two of them sat in silence, both very anxious to reach their destination. Naturally they were both horny for each other but they were planning to save it for when they got to the lighthouse. Having sex on that hill overlooking the town under the setting sun…it was so romantic. They needed a little romance tonight. Just as David and Joyce were having. 

There were a lot of fireworks when Max, Chloe and David got home last night. Or rather this morning. It was almost 1am when they snuck in but Joyce was waiting for them in the living room, naked, angry and very sexually frustrated. She was enraged to learn that the three of them had such a big threesome without her. What made her even angrier was _where_ they had it.

“The parking lot?! You three had sex in the school _PARKING LOT?!?_ ” She proceeded to lecture the three of them on the importance of secrecy. They had to be careful! No one could know about their sex lives! 

All of them quietly took the lecture. They knew they deserved it. But deep down they just didn’t understand WHY they did it in the first place! They weren’t questioning why they had sex. Just the time and place. David remembered sitting in his office when all of a sudden an overwhelming lust overcame him. He just had to find Chloe. Chloe couldn’t resist the chance to fuck David so naturally she spread her legs. And when Max saw them she couldn’t resist either! That was the truth! Or least…they _thought_ that was the truth. They had no trouble remembering the sex itself but when they tried to recall the circumstances leading up to it things got…fuzzy. 

Joyce wasn’t in the mood to listen to excuses anyway. They were going to make it up to her. Especially David. He should have known to show better restraint. His punishment was to treat her to a romantic dinner and an even more romantic evening in bed. To ensure they had privacy they were going to spend the night in a local hotel. Chloe and Max were not allowed to attend. They still told them the hotel name and room number after they made reservations, just in case there was an emergency. But they made it clear it was only for very important _non-sexual_ emergencies. 

Max and Chloe were more than happy to let them have their date night. They deserved it. Max and Chloe would have one of their own. They parked at the foot of the hill and made the trek up to the lighthouse. Birds chirped softly in the trees as they walked the winding path. The two of them smiled and held hands as they walked, growing hornier and hornier by the second. But they kept it in their pants until they were both good and ready. 

The two lovers sat on the bench overlooking the town. Max rested her head on Chloe’s shoulder while Chloe gently stroked her hair. They listened to the sound of the waves crashing on the beach below…the wind blowing through the budding trees…

“I love you Chloe…” Max whispered. Chloe smiled and held her closer. 

“I love you too Max…”

Max lifted her head and looked at Chloe. Nothing in this world was more beautiful than Chloe’s face. No treasure, no cock, nothing. Just Chloe. Beautiful Chloe…

Max closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Chloe half closed her eyes and gently leaned in to meet her, her hand steadily starting to slide up Max’s shirt. This would be a beautiful evening that they would remember for the rest of their lives. Max and Chloe together. Now and…

They paused as they heard a familiar chirp of a cell phone receiving a text message. It was Max’s. They both rolled their eyes and ignored it, proceeding with their kiss and determined not to let the moment be ruined. But then Chloe’s phone chirped too. 

“Ugh!” Chloe grunted in disgust. The moment ruined, they both pulled out their phones to turn them off. Max was about to press the power button her hers when she suddenly heard Chloe say “Huh?” 

“What is it?” Max asked. Chloe had stopped to check her text messages before turning hers off. Chloe looked utterly perplexed as she showed Max her newest message. 

Now more than a little curious, Max checked her text messages. Sure enough, there was one waiting for her. Also from an anonymous sender. 

Max and Chloe exchanged confused looks. What was this moron talking about? 

“Who does this nut job think he is?!” Chloe asked angrily, reading the messages over Max’s shoulder. Max shrugged and got up from the bench, moving closer to the lighthouse with Chloe hot on her heels. 

Max and Chloe exchanged confused looks again. Whoever this guy was, he was crazy! And still he went on. 

Max and Chloe looked all around them. It sounded like this Anon knew exactly where they were. Were they being watched?! Chloe encouraged Max to text them back. 

There was a long pause before the final message. 

There was a brilliant flash of light from Max’s phone. With Max and Chloe both leaning in close to read the text messages, they both got it right in the face. 

Their eyes widened and their bodies relaxed. Max’s arms dropped to her sides and so did Chloe’s. They both stood as straight as rods as their minds emptied of all thought but one. 

“Must fuck Joyce and David. Must fuck Joyce and David,” they chanted in robot-like tones. They began to undress. They removed all their clothes and dropped them unceremoniously on the ground. As soon as they were both completely naked they proceeded to march down the path back to the truck, leaving all their clothes and possessions behind save for Max’s phone and Chloe’s keys. 

“Must fuck Joyce and David, must fuck Joyce and David, must fuck Joyce and David, must fuck Joyce and David,” they continued to chant as they walked, their eyes wide and barely registering anything but their destination and anything obstructing it. Completely oblivious to their nudity they climbed into the truck and they were off. 

“Must fuck Joyce and David, must fuck Joyce and David, must fuck Joyce and David,” they continued to chant in the truck. Max kept a tight grip on her phone in her lap while Chloe tightly gripped the steering wheel. Both women were in desperate need for sex but were not interested in it at all unless Joyce and David were involved. They were now bound to the will of this mysterious “Master”. He commanded and now they would obey, consciously or not. They drove through town. Despite it being a Friday night, traffic was light and no one noticed the two nude teenage girls driving through town. Eventually they pulled up the restaurant David and Joyce would be eating at. 

“Must fuck Joyce and David, must fuck Joyce and David,” they chanted as they scanned the parking lot for signs of David’s car. It wasn’t there. David and Joyce actually finished their meal early and had already retired to the hotel. They were too horny to wait any longer!

Max and Chloe were currently compelled to fuck Joyce and David wherever they were. Clearly this Master intended for it to happen in the middle of the restaurant. He expected Max and Chloe to walk naked into the restaurant, approach Joyce and David at their dinner table, show them Max’s phone and the four of them would proceed to have sex on the spot. But fate was in their favor this time. The two of them hurried to the hotel next. There were no parking spots available in front of the hotel so Chloe was forced to pull around back. She ended up parked right next to an entrance leading into a back stairwell. The Master’s commands did not specify which entrance they should go into when they locate Joyce and David so they saw no compelling reason not to take the most convenient one. 

This stairwell was mostly for emergency exits. If there was an alarm on the door it was broken because the two walked in without a sound. They marched up the steps to the right floor and marched down the hall. 

“Must fuck Joyce and David, must fuck Joyce and David, must fuck Joyce and David,” they continued to chant as they marched down the hall to the room, Max clutching her phone tightly in her hand. 

“YEEEEEEESSS DAVID! POUND MY DIRTY CUNT!” screamed Joyce inside their hotel room. It was tourist season in Arcadia Bay so there weren’t any single rooms available to them, only doubles. They didn’t care and happily fucked each other on the bed closest to the door. Joyce was on her back while David held up her legs by her ankles and thrust his cock into her pussy. David only grunted in response to her squeals of delight as he worked over her pussy good and hard. 

_*knock, knock, knock!*_

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” growled David. He explicitly told the hotel staff that they were not to be disturbed unless there was an emergency. Joyce told him to remain calm and got up to check the door. She squinted as she looked out the peephole but then gasped when she realized who was on the other side. 

“It’s Max and Chloe!” she called back to her husband. Both of them explicitly told them not to come to the hotel unless it was a dire emergency. David got up and joined Joyce as she opened the door. 

“Girls, what’s the ma—“ Joyce’s question was cut short when she realized the girls were naked. She and David quickly glanced up and down the hall to make sure no one was around before they started scolding them. 

“You horny bitches!” David growled. “We told you not to come here! We can fuck you tomorrow! Why are you here?!”

Max and Chloe said nothing, staring at the two of them with their empty eyes. Slowly Max raised her phone and showed it to them. Before the hypnotic white flash erupted, they both had only one thing to say. 

“Must fuck Joyce and David.” 

After the flash Joyce and David quietly stepped aside so the girls could enter the room. They closed the door behind them and followed them in. Everyone was completely silent as they took their positions. Max and Chloe were like statues as Joyce and David climbed onto separate beds. They lay on their backs and waited for the girls to make their move. Chloe stepped towards David’s bed. She climbed on top of him and turned around so his ass was facing him. She bent over and reached back so she could spread open her pussy and he could see inside her. Her insides quivered in anticipation for her step-father’s cock, as always. David looked at it with his hollow eyes and his cock grew nice and hard, eager to penetrate her dripping hole. 

Chloe held her position while she waited for Max to be ready. Max sat on the bed facing Joyce and scooted closer to her. Joyce lifted her head to watch as Max brought her wet pussy closer and closer to hers. Both women moaned as their pussies touched. Max looked over at Chloe and nodded. Chloe nodded back and swiftly dropped herself down onto David’s cock, fucking him reverse-cowgirl style. It slid easily into her pussy, as it should considering how many times it has been inside her. She felt it reach deep into her womb, stretching her insides from its huge size. Her mind was no longer empty as it was filled with cock. Slowly at first but steadily faster and faster she started moving, thrusting her hips to take as much of her step-father’s member inside her. At the same time Max began moving her pelvis, rubbing her pussy against Joyce’s. Joyce moaned happily at her tribadism skills and moved her pelvis too in synchronization. After a while Chloe reared back to try and gain more leverage as she fucked her step-father. David grabbed her arms to hold her in place and subtly started thrusting his own hips to plow her deeper. 

“I’m Chloe Price and I love my step-father’s cock!” Chloe suddenly declared. “I’m a fucking blue-haired whore who loves her step-father fucking her every hole whenever he wants! I love licking my mother’s pussy! I love it when she sits on my face and smothers me with it! I’ll fuck them and my girlfriend Max anytime and anywhere! And Max’s parents too! I love it when they use me as a sex toy! I can’t wait for them to visit again!”

Joyce, David and Max barely reacted to Chloe’s abrupt statement, though Chloe did move her hips to fuck David faster. But then Max started giving a similar speech. 

“I’m Max Caulfield! Daughter of Ryan and Vanessa Caulfield!” she said loudly and clearly. “I’m a daddy’s girl! I love it when my Daddy sticks his long cock down my throat! I’ll happily swallow it all! I immediately spread my legs every time and see it! My Mommy loves to watch me and Daddy fuck each other’s brains out! Whenever he cums inside me Mommy loves to suck all the cum out of my hole! Then she pounds my asshole with a strap-on! While they’re away I fuck the Madsen family! I let David fuck me every day in his office at Blackwell during lunch! Joyce and I lick pussy all the time in the bathrooms or in the alley behind the Two Whales Diner! That’s all when I’m not fucking my girlfriend Chloe in her truck on the side of the road or in the forest!”

Max grabbed one of Joyce’s legs tightly as she tried to trib her even harder. Joyce let out a loud moan before she started speaking. 

“I’m Joyce Madsen, a waitress at the Two Whales Diner and a sex-crazed whore! I love fucking my family most of all! Not just my husband but my daughter! I never let her out the door without my tongue or my fingers tasting her pussy! I’ll gladly fuck her and my husband David anytime and anywhere! I think of Max Caulfield like a daughter and will fuck her just the same! I look forward to Max’s parents coming back to town. I love it when Max’s father fills my cunt with his thick seed! Especially when my husband is watching! Vanessa and I loving having a threesome with Ryan before fucking each other too!”

Saying all that made Joyce feel even hornier. The only thing left was for David to say _his_ piece. 

“I’m David Madsen, chief of security at Blackwell Academy!” he grunted loudly and proudly. “These three women are all my dirty little cunts! They’ll drop to their knees and beg for my cock whenever I tell them to! I punish Max every day at Blackwell by making her stand naked in my office with a vibrator in her pussy! If she’s lucky I’ll let her walk out with her ass or pussy filled with my cum! I love going home in the evenings and forcing my step-daughter to bend over and show me her ass! I’ll tie her up and fuck her senseless like the sex toy she is! She and my wife! I’ll position their asses side by side so I can alternate fucking them! Next time Ryan Caulfield comes into town I’m going to line up my wife and daughter with his and the two of us will fuck them one after the other!”

He grabbed Chloe by her hips and forced her all the way down she he’d go balls-deep into her pussy. Chloe screamed with pain and delight. She could already feel his cock starting to twitch inside her! He was going to cum already! Chloe moved faster but at a steady pace. She wanted to time it so he came when his cock was all the way inside her. She wanted to take it all! David grunted louder and harder and Chloe knew it was almost time. She gave her hips one last big thrust and plunged all the way down. She stayed there while David unloaded his seed inside her. Her insides exploded in a white-hot warmth as her step-father’s cum began to leak out of her. But they weren’t done yet. Chloe began moving her hips again, prompting a mixture of her and David’s cum to squirt onto the sheets. They had to keep going because Max and Joyce weren’t done yet. When David and Chloe climaxed Max and Joyce panted louder and harder as they struggled to reach orgasm. Joyce locked her legs around Max and moved her pelvis faster. She needed to cum! So did Max! All of them kept fucking each other like they hadn’t just shouted to the world who they were and what they loved to do to each other. 

This was another compulsion triggered by the Master’s hypnotic command. He expected the four of them to have very public sex in the middle of a restaurant and wanted everyone to know _exactly_ who they were. But no one outside the hotel room heard their declarations. Technically no one _in_ the room heard it either. They only heard and cared about the sound of each other’s orgasms. After Joyce and Max climaxed they swapped partners. 

Chloe took Max’s place with Joyce. She crawled on top of her mother so her pussy was over Joyce’s head. Joyce smiled when she saw David’s cum leaking out of her. She gently took hold of Chloe’s ass and began licking her. She stuck her tongue as deep as she could inside her pussy and swirled it around to lap up as much cum as she could get. Chloe responded by burying her face in Joyce’s groin. As she ran her tongue along her mother’s pussy she detected the faint taste of her girlfriend’s love juices. Chloe licked long and hard to get every drop she could outside her pussy and stuck her tongue inside her afterwards. 

David was waiting for Max on his bed. He was on his knees and pointing at the mattress. Max knew what he wanted and climbed onto the bed and stayed on all fours, her ass pointing at him. He wrapped his big hands around her waist and pressed the tip of his cock against her asshole. With a loud grunt he forced it inside. Max gritted her teeth and did her best not to cry out as his cock slid into her tight little asshole. She clenched the bed sheets in her fists while struggling to stay up as David merciless pounded her ass. The sounds of his going slapping against her ass mixed with the moaning and slurping of Joyce and Chloe 69ing. Max started to sway back and forth to help David plow her even deeper. David smirked and spanked Max each time she started to slow down. She quickly picked up the pace, not wanting to disappoint David. 

David could not suck on Max’s breasts like he always liked to when he was close to cumming so when he felt a fresh load welling up he leaned forward and squeezed her tits instead. He twisted and tugged at her nipples while he thrust his hips harder and faster. Max finally collapsed when David’s semen poured into her. When they were done the two of them stood by Joyce and Chloe’s bed and quietly waited for them to finish up. Then they swapped again. 

David and Joyce resumed the sex they were having when interrupted by Max and Chloe. Meanwhile Max made Chloe stand against the window, her tits smushed against the glass while Max ran her hands up and down her girlfriends body, settling on her ass. She squeezed her ass cheeks and slid one hand between her legs. She fingered Chloe’s pussy and licked her neck. Chloe closed her eyes and moaned sensually while her girlfriend pleasured her. 

Neither of them cared that they could be seen by anyone in the parking lot below looking up at their window. 

Fortunately only one person had noticed them. 

Night had fallen since Max and Chloe showed up at the hotel. The hotel has been lax in replacing burnt out parking lot light bulbs so it was darker than usual. This lone figure was shrouded in shadow as she looked at Max and Chloe in the window. After a while she turned away from them, the clicking of her high heels echoing through the darkness as she pulled out her phone and began texting, the light slightly illuminating her hair tied into a tight bun. 

**_To be continued…_ **


	4. Chapter 4

[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

** All in the Families, Take Two – Chapter 4 **

David squinted a little as the morning sun shone through the hotel window. He squinted and grunted in annoyance but did not move from his spot on the bed. Joyce sat nervously on the edge of the bed near him, not looking him or anyone else in the eye. Chloe stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed and tapping her foot, looking around at everyone in confusion. As for Max, she paced back and forth the length of the hotel room, her hands folded behind her back and her eyes on the floor.

No one said a word. The only sound was Max’s footfalls as she paced. For the room was thick with an air of confusion. 

What the hell happened last night? 

How did Max and Chloe even _get here?!_

“Go over it again,” David growled. 

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes. They had to have been over it a hundred times since they all woke up. But David insisted. 

“We were…at the lighthouse…” Max started slowly, continuing her pacing. “We were about to have sex when…when…”

Max struggled to remember. She stopped pacing and banged her head with her wrists to try and clear the cobwebs. Everything got so damn fuzzy when she tried to think about it too hard! She clearly remembered being with Chloe and they were about to kiss. Next she had flashes of the two of them walking naked back to the truck, driving to the hotel and finally the orgy when they got here. 

But what they all couldn’t understand was _why._ Why did Max and Chloe insist on coming here? Why didn’t Joyce and David kick them out? Why did…

“Something is wrong here,” Joyce said, breaking the silence. “Something is very wrong here.”

“Someone has to be messing with us,” Chloe added. All eyes turned to her. 

“What makes you say that?” David asked. 

“Call me crazy but I get the strangest feeling like I was…like Max and I were _talking_ to someone back at the lighthouse. I remember feeling…angry. I didn’t like what someone was saying. But I don’t remember who…”

It was Chloe’s turn to bang her head to try and remember. She didn’t continue but everyone started to agree that maybe there was something to it.

So many strange things had been happening lately. Max’s abrupt visit to David’s office. Their all-night threesome in the parking lot. And finally last night. Three unexplained sexual episodes back to back. Something or someone had to be triggering it. But what could it possibly be? 

Max almost didn’t hear it when her cell phone on the table beeped. She ignored it at first until she heard it beep two more times. Annoyed, she grabbed it and gave it a look. 

All eyes turned to Max when everyone noticed a bright flash illuminate from her direction. She had her back turned to them all as she stared at her phone. Her body obstructed the flash so only Max saw it clearly. But it struck a chord with them nonetheless. Something about that light invoked a sense of…foreboding…in the group. 

“Max? What was that?” Chloe asked slowly and nervously. Max was silent and stayed frozen to her spot. David and Joyce got off the bed and stood alongside Chloe as the family waited for her to respond. 

Slowly Max lifted her head. Even more slowly she turned around. Everyone felt a chill run down their spines when they saw Max’s eyes. They were wide…and empty. She stood there staring at them with her empty eyes, her phone clutched in her hand. Eventually she raised it and showed it to them, muttering a single sentence before another bright flash erupted from it. 

“We must fuck on the Blackwell grounds.”

The door to the hotel room opened and all four quietly exited. They marched down the empty hotel hall, naked as the day they were all born, and down the same stairwell Max and Chloe came up last night. Once they were all in the parking lot they casually strolled to their cars. Max and Chloe climbed into Chloe’s truck by the stairwell entrance and drove off. Joyce and David looked for David’s car which actually wasn’t that far away either. 

The parking lot was quiet at the moment but there was on person present. A hotel employee was out having a smoke. He detected movement out of the corner of his eye but didn’t pay them much attention at first. When he heard a car door slam he briefly glanced up. He did a double-take as he heard a second car door slam. The first door was David getting into the driver’s seat. The second was Joyce. The man thought he caught the briefest glimpse of a woman’s bare back as she climbed into the car. The car drove off and turned away from him so he couldn’t see who was in it. After a moment the employee shrugged. It was probably a woman wearing an open-back dress. His imagination just made him _think_ she was nude…

David and Chloe drove straight for Blackwell Academy. They had one thought in mind. One singular purpose. They were to have sex in the courtyard of Blackwell Academy. For one full hour they were to fuck each other out in the open were absolutely anyone and everyone could see them! The Master wanted to make sure they would be exposed today! The whole world would soon know the dirty secret of Max Caulfield and the Madsen family!

They pulled into the parking lot and parked their cars. All the regular spots were taken so they ended up parking in the handicap spots. Without a word they climbed out and marched into the courtyard. They converged on the fountain in the center and wasted no time getting started. 

Max, Chloe and Joyce bent over and rested their hands on the edge of the fountain, presenting their ass’s side-by-side to David with Joyce in the middle. They silently waited for David to make his choice. His eyes scanned the three, taking in every beautiful curve of their bottoms. For fun he gave each of them a sharp spank. None of them flinched or made a sound. David took his cock and rubbed it against his chosen pussy, getting it and his member nice and wet. When they were sufficiently soaked, he thrust it into his wife’s pussy.

Joyce cried out with delight as her husband pounded her. Max and Chloe waited patiently on either side of her, frozen like statues and their blank eyes staring at their reflections in the fountain water. But David wasn’t about to leave them out! He gave Joyce’s ass one last squeeze before moving his hands to finger-fuck the two girls. Their frozen expressions finally broke and they both smiled and moaned as David fingered them. His hands quickly became soaked as he stuck two fingers inside them both, thrusting his hips even faster to plow his wife. After a few minutes the three women stopped their moaning and all started shouting something in unison. 

“We are Blackwell whores!” they all yelled. “We are Blackwell whores! We are Blackwell whores! We are Blackwell whores!”

Their shouting drowned out the sound of David’s groin slapping against Joyce’s ass, the squelching of Max and Chloe’s pussies as he fingered them. Their shouting continued as David fucked them long and hard, only ending when they all climaxed. 

Next David lay on his back on the concrete by the fountain. His cock was already hard again and stood straight up in the air like a lightning rod for pussy. Right now it called for Max’s pussy. She positioned herself over his cock and spread open her pussy as she slowly brought herself down. Her insides quivered as his member came closer and closer. An incredible jolt went through her body as it penetrated her, sending her into a frenzy as she bounced up and down in his lap. Chloe stood over David’s head and lowered herself so she’d sit on his face. He grabbed her ass and eagerly licked her pussy. While Max and Chloe both moaned with pleasure Joyce stepped between them. Her feet planted on either side of David, she stood facing Max and spread open her pussy to see inside her. David’s cum started to leak out. As soon as Max saw it, she dove in. Still moving her hips so she could fuck David, Max buried her face in Joyce’s pussy so she could suck up his cum and hers. Meanwhile Chloe could not resist her mother’s beautiful ass and dove right into it. She licked her ass cheeks and proceeded to give her a rimjob. 

Their lustful moans and whimpers echoed through the courtyard! Theirs was a truly erotic sight to behold for anyone present! But they didn’t care! They were lost in their lust. Lost in their desire for each other’s bodies! In their minds a clock started to tick down. They carefully counted down the minutes and seconds of the one hour they were currently programmed to fuck. They would not stop a second too soon! For this full hour they were the main attraction for all present in the Blackwell Academy courtyard! 

All of this was exactly what the Master wanted. His plan was perfect! There was no way a full hour could pass without someone passing through the courtyard! Even on a Saturday! Someone would see them and alert the whole campus! Someone would see them and tell the WORLD!

The plan was perfect. Or it would be if it weren’t happening on the same day as the big football game. 

Almost the entire Blackwell student body and half the Arcadia Bay population was gathered in and around the football field just across the street from the courtyard where this little orgy was underway. But none of them could see them. Everyone at the game on the street side of the field naturally had their backs to the courtyard, all of them eagerly watching the game. Prior to the game a number of large banners were erected above the fences on that side, blocking the view of the courtyard for anyone in the stands on the opposite side of the field, facing the school. 

So many people around. And the only audience Max and the others had was a very small group that finally stepped out of the shadows.

Juliet Watson emerged from the alley between the gym and the school. Despite the chill in the air she was virtually naked. All she wore was a pair of black high heels shoes, a black G-string and a pair of black star-shaped stickers over her nipples. She held up her phone and recorded the orgy from distance, all while shaking her head. 

“Unbelievable…” she muttered. She heard a soft chuckle but didn’t turn her head as Dana Ward, dressed in an identical fashion, emerged from the alley and stood next to her. 

“Honestly I’m not that surprised anymore,” she said, gently leaning on Juliet’s shoulder and running her hand up her friend’s thigh. “This is what, Master’s fourth attempt to expose them? I’m starting to think there’s some higher power at work here…”

Before either of them could respond they heard footfalls behind them. They turned in time to see Kate and Victoria, also dressed like them, hurry around the corner. 

“Sorry we’re late!” Kate huffed. She was sweating and her nipple stickers kept falling off. Victoria was also sweating but she didn’t seem to care that her stickers were barely hanging on. 

“We got carried away with…” Victoria started to say before her voice trailed off. Her gaze drifted back and forth between the orgy and the football field beyond. And the absolute lack of anybody in between. “You’ve gotta be kidding me…”

This time Dana couldn’t help but laugh out loud while Kate and Victoria stood next to them, all of them watching the orgy and admittedly getting a little wet. 

“I don’t believe it,” said Victoria, shaking her head. “Could you get any luckier?! I watched them fuck for hours in the parking lot the other day and I was _shocked_ no one came around!”

“You think _that_ was bad?!” Kate asked. “I followed Max and Chloe from the lighthouse last night! _So_ many opportunities for them to be seen and…nothing! They all had a fun orgy and no one was the wiser! It really hurt when I had to tell Master his plan failed again…”

Juliet shook her head. “Someone remind me again why we’re doing it?” she asked. “I mean, I’m happy to do it because Master commanded it but I can’t help but wonder…why?”

“And _how!_ ” Victoria chimed in. “How is Master doing this to them? Juliet, you took pictures of them all having sex before Master started his plan. How the hell did this crazy mess start?”

Dana laughed again. “Well…if what Master told me is true…he actually hypnotized them all!”

Everyone turned to look at her, their expressions full of shock. Dana continued before they could say anything. 

“He didn’t explain why but for some reason Master used some hypnotic song to make these four and Max’s parents all completely sex-crazy for each other. He said he can’t undo or alter the hypnosis the same way through auditory means. But he found a way to make the hypnosis ‘flair up’ through some visual hypnosis program. Flash that light in their faces and it will make them super horny while implanting some commands in their brains. It’s only temporary though. It’ll wear off eventually.”

Everyone went back to watching the orgy. Their Master was powerful indeed if he could make all these people this sex-crazy for each other! Dana, Juliet and Kate were all deeply impressed by their Master. But Victoria felt a little uneasy.

“Do you think…” she started to say. “Do you think maybe… _we’ve_ been hypnotized too?”

Dana, Kate and Juliet all blinked a few times and slowly turned to Victoria. 

“Hypnotized? Us?” Dana asked in disbelief.

“What makes you say that, Victoria?” Kate asked. 

“I just…I feel like something weird happened,” Victoria explained. “Something involving Master. I mean, I remember seeing Master around campus a bunch of times but I didn’t pay him any mind. I barely knew his name back then! I don’t know how, looking back. Master is so wonderful! I will happily serve him the rest of my life.” All the other girls murmured their agreements. “But…why? Why did I suddenly start loving Master? …Warren? Why did…”

Suddenly Victoria’s voice trailed off. A strange sensation overcame her. Same with the other girls. They almost looked like they were having a seizure with their eyes rolling back into their heads and their eyelids fluttering. Then they all started speaking in unison. 

“Master is wonderful. Master is perfect. I must obey Master. I will love him and serve him forever.”

Then as quickly as it came it passed and all the girls were laughing. 

“Vic, you’re nuts!” Dana laughed. Victoria was laughing too. 

“You’re right! I’m just going crazy. Master is too wonderful to _not_ serve him!”

“Master is perfect and must be obeyed!” Kate chimed in to everyone’s agreement.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea!” Juliet announced. She stopped recording the orgy and tapped several buttons on her phone. 

“I’ve still got the latest hypnosis program on my phone,” Juliet explained. “From what you’ve just said, it sounds like it will only work on people who have been hypnotized, right? Let’s all look at it and _prove_ that we’re not hypnotized at all!”

It sounded like a good plan so everyone quickly gathered around. They put their heads together so they could all see the flash at once. 

“Ready?” asked Juliet. “Here we go!”

She pressed the button. 

There was a bright flash. 

Juliet dropped her phone as she and the other three girls straightened up, their eyes wide and empty. 

“We must fuck on the Blackwell grounds,” they all said in unison. “We must fuck on the Blackwell grounds.”

And so they marched to the water fountain. Juliet stepped on her phone as she walked, crushing it and inadvertently destroying all the footage she just recorded. As they walked they stripped off what little they were wearing. They kicked off their high heels and peeled off their nipple stickers. They removed their G-strings and tossed them aside. They reached the water fountain and stood on the opposite side as the Madsen family orgy. Paying them no heed whatsoever, Kate and Dana bent over just as Joyce and the other women had before, resting their hands on the edge of the fountain. Juliet and Victoria dropped to their knees, their faces inches away from the dripping pussies of Dana and Kate respectively. Without any hesitation they squeezed their asses and began licking their cunts. 

“We are Blackwell whores! We are Blackwell whores! We are Blackwell whores!” Dana and Kate chanted over and over. 

After several minutes of licking they swapped positions and partners. Juliet sat on the edge of the fountain with her legs spread while Victoria fingered her, sometimes pausing to lick her pussy a few times before fingering her some more. Dana and Kate sat on the ground nearby having foot sex. They each took a foot and stuck in in the other’s pussy, fitting their big toe inside and as many other toes as they could must. They panted and moaned in ecstasy at each other’s touch while Juliet moaned her own erotic tune at Victoria’s pleasure. 

Just on the other side of the fountain David was receiving a triple blowjob from all three of his women. Chloe sucked on the tip of David’s cock while Max and Joyce licked all up and down the sides. David’s eyes were fixed on these three women. He could easily see and even hear the four horny teens on the opposite side of the fountain but he did not notice or care. 

For the next 45 minutes these two groups fucked each other senseless, completely oblivious to each other. Both groups were compelled to do so thanks to the hypnosis program. Both were compelled to fuck in the courtyard for a full hour. But Max’s group started a full 15 minutes before Dana’s group. 

Max was leaning over the fountain again just as she was when they started. This time she had the honor of having David’s cock in her pussy. Joyce and Chloe were on the ground next to them, rubbing their bodies and their pussies together. Max’s eyes were fixated on her reflection in the water. Aside from moaning and panting, she did not say a word as David pounded her. But when the hour concluded and the fog lifted from her mind, words began pouring out. 

“Oh I love your cock!” she suddenly said. “Fill my womb! I wanna get pregnant! I wanna…”

Her voice drifted off and she blinked several times as it began to dawn on her where she was. David stopped thrusting and gave his head a little shake as his mind started to clear. Joyce and Chloe both stopped and quickly bolted up. All four looked around and began to panic as they realized where they were. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Chloe screamed. The other three members of the family quickly shushed her. The football game was just on the other side of the street! And from the looks of things, it was beginning to wind down! People would be leaving soon!

“Let’s get outta here!” David said. 

They started running to the parking lot but froze when they heard noises uncomfortably close to them. They slowly turned and their jaws dropped in shock when they saw Dana’s group still having sex by the fountain. Dana and Victoria were on their knees and holding each other in a tight embrace as they kissed. They both sat on Kate and Juliet’s faces who were eagerly licking up all the love juices that poured from their holes. 

“Wha…?” Chloe said in disbelief.

“Wowser…” was all Max could say.

“Aren’t those…” Joyce started to say. 

“The missing students!” David finished for her. 

They had been missing for weeks and now they suddenly appear? And they were having sex in public?! David want to say or do something to them but they didn’t have time. They needed to get out of their fast! They turned and ran back to the parking lot. They jumped in their cars and sped off, breathing a sigh of relief at not getting caught again. 

At that moment Warren Graham, or the Master as he liked to be called now, sat alone in an abandoned house on the outskirts of Arcadia Bay. He and his harem started living there immediately after he exposed them all to his latest hypnosis program to make them loyal. Part of him wanted to leave Arcadia Bay forever and live with his harem in happiness. But part of him still couldn’t get over Max. He couldn’t get over how happy she was with her new family! She should be sharing that happiness with _him!_

Warren’s bitterness got the best of him and put in motion this plan to punish Max and the others. He couldn’t bring himself to see Max again without flipping out so he made his harem do all the leg work, spying on them and reporting back. He dispatched them to watch Max and the others and record their sexual escapades to put on the internet in the extremely unlikely event they go undetected again. He tapped his foot and waited patiently for a message form his harem, reporting their success. Unfortunately for him it would still be a while before he would hear from them. 

Long after Max and the others had gone, but before the timer ran out on the hypnosis on Dana’s group, Stella came strolling into the courtyard. She was reading a book and walking, glancing up only when she heard a loud cheer from the football field. She shook her head as she saw the crowds jumping and hollering. She wasn’t into sports. She had too much studying to do to take notice of it anyway. 

Stella casually glanced around the courtyard before turning her nose back to her book. Moments later the book fell to the ground and Stella almost broke her neck looking back up. She blinked several times. She thought she glimpsed it when she glanced around but she didn’t really believe it. She _still_ didn’t believe it even as she looked straight at it. 

Before her eyes…right in the middle of the courtyard…for all the world to see…were Dana, Kate, Juliet and Victoria. All having one big foursome. 

Stella raised a trembling hand and pointed at them. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Her jaw dropped and she found herself screaming so loud that people across the street heard her and turned their heads to look…

“PERVEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRTTTSSS!!!!!”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
